The Princess
by Shahlaa
Summary: Sequel To Love On Deck Full summary inside.
1. Sometimes, unexpected things can happen

**SUMMARY:**

_Adella, sister to Princess Ariel had traveled in hope of finding love on earth. Only for the dry land to take her on an adventure with a crew of pirates. Somehow, aboard the Jolly Roger decks she falls for the captain. An adventure that widens as the ship sails, a child, a treasure, a stone that returns the lost princess home and away from the man who she loved. _

_Now, the child had grown. _

_The princess leaves the ocean for a day at her sister's castle. What could a day possibly bring, the than the expected? Fate twists the expected and surprises Adella with the presences of her lover. Will the love spark? Of course. But we never know what fate has in store for the princess._

**Author's Note: **

_This story is the sequel to Love on Deck, it would be wise to read it prior to reading this story; to get back up information on Adella. _


	2. Summary

As the last ray of sunshine sunk behind the vast sea and the waves roared welcoming the night. The waves kissed the shoreline to the castle where Adella emerged in white silk dress. To the bare eyes of a human that witness a woman in a silk walking out of the water, dry and radiantly beautiful, would be unrealistic and out of the norm. That human would probably faint or blame it on hallucination. But, the eyes of pirates have seen various forms of magic and creatures that are only mentioned in books to walk among us. The pirate wasn't surprised to see a beautiful women appearing from the ocean as dry as untouched sand on a late summer night. Though what got his heart to beat erratically is the familiarity the woman beholds. Hair as brown as a horses coat, that fell to her chest in waves and eyes of teal that weakens a man's knees.

She looked exactly as Adella.

Hook shook his head. I_t can't be her, it's been years now and the brat isn't with her._ Just as the thought entered his mind, a boy of fourteen with onyx hair and emerald eyes appeared behind her. The boy is dressed as a young prince would, from his high cheek bones to the gold capsule holding the cape around his neck. He too is familiar, but how is it possible? The spriggan twin's told him that the stone takes the person to another dimension in time; making Adella out of his reach. After three years of hopeless searching, he gave up on ever finding them. The treasure had been split between the crew and the Jolly Roger's name spread through out the kingdoms.

_** -T.P-**_

Adella smiled at Val's mumbling. "Stop worrying about your hair, and what human girls would think about you."

"I'm not worried. I'm annoyed, mother." The boy fixed the colar of his shirt. "And, I forgot how uncomfortable being human is."

"I fear that I have spoiled you way too much, my dear." Adella grinned at the glaring teanager. "Come now, my sister awaits our arrival." She took sprinted in an unlady like way towards the gates.

The wind whispered to her the secrets of lovers, the grief of loss, and the knowledge of the unknown. Though, it failed to mention the man standing next to the gates with a hook for a hand. Her teal orbs filled with glee as she raced her adopted son to the castle, took a fleeting look to the left which caused her speed to decelerate to a sudden halt. Heart hammering and lips silently repeating his name in shock.

"Hook?" Questioned Val, rather loudly.

_** -T.P-**_

He is overjoyed yet so shocked from the reality of the situation; her body and flesh crosses out fantasy, and the tall young lad makes the picture all the more realistic. Maybe he finally reached insanity, the point in life where hallucination follows you where ever you go. Blinking as a method to rid reality from the specks of hallucination. The boy is the only one with a smile on his face. He also appears to be the only one out of the three of them not expressing shock, but mere fascination. Hook wondered how a teenager could be so calm, but that is not the topic on his mind; she is. How come she walked, untouched by water, out of the lavish waves?

Their eyes were locked, a contrast of icy blue and teal; a painting of raging waves. Her lips moved with silent words. Her human lungs contacted causing a struggle to breathe. _It can't be real, can it? He isn't really. It's all in my head._ But he looks so real. Adella tried to reason with herself; tried to figure out whether he truly is here. Their eyes spoke the words their lips failed to speak. The need, love and lust for the other's soul swirled in the depths of their eyes. She could hear the sounds of the rushing waves and the seagulls communicating with one another in the background, but all that is muffled to her ears at the word she finally managed to utter. "Killan."

To his delight, he finally heard her voice. A soft melodic voice that sounds so similar to light rainfall touching the dry ground, or the beauty that creeps into ones soul with feather-light caress and love. A voice that caused his legs to wobble. He took an unaware step towards the lady in white. His stomach twisted in knots, he didn't know when his legs gave up beneath him or when he fell onto his knees. All he knew of is the beauty standing before him, a women he thought to be gone from his life forever. Nor is he aware of the tears falling down his cheeks until Adella sat in front of him and kissed them away.

_** -T.P-**_

Val smiled at the look on his mothers face. She deserves to be loved, even with a pirate. He turned away and trudged towards the castle. Choosing to leave them on their own; for his sake he didn't want to see them kiss, or worse. Shuddering, he entered the castle and is instantly enveloped in a hug by his aunt. "Where is she?" Ariel peeked behind the boy, and spun him around too. "Where's my sister, Vee?"

"It's good to see you too." He hinted. "Ah, she's currently with someone." He scratched his head.

"Someone? Do you mean a man?" She clapped her hands together and jumped twice, squealing.

"Yes, please let them be." His arms stopped her from running outside. "How about a lovely tour of the castle by you?" The last thing on his mind is a tour, but he knew his mother needs her time alone with Killian. Ariel smiled at her nephew before leading him away from the entrance hall.

_** -T.P-**_

Adella gazed into his tearful eyes, her vision blurred. With her fingers she traced the outline of his face, and with her lips kissed every inch of it. Her mind could possibly be playing tricks on her, though the feeling of his skin against hers had her doubts become a consistence of nagging by her brain.

"How come you never came back?" His voice cracked near the end, as he blinked rapidly as an attempt to stop the tears from rolling down his face. She couldn't answer the question, for she had been asking herself for years.

"I didn't know how to face you." She wasn't sure whether it's the truth or not. His eyes searched hers before catching her lips by surprise. The kiss was not soft, rather hard with longing and love. The type that burned your lips and left your body hot. It held the many unspoken words that none could tell, and the need that he could not describe. For the world was a dark canvas until she walked in again. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue entrance. He almost moaned at the taste of her mouth. It felt like he's an addict, and she's the drug.

Pulling back, Adella breathed in his scent. The tears spilled down her cheeks as nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "I've missed you so much." His arms wrapped around her waist.

Planting a kiss onto her head, Killian murmured back. "I missed you too." Their lips met once again. The many words were poured through the kiss. If the castle went up in flames, they wouldn't even notice. His hands rubbed against her side, while she furiously brushed her hands through his hair. "How about we take this somewhere else?" He trailed kissed down her exposed neck until reaching her collar bone where he nibbled at the skin. Adella tried her hardest to hold back the moan but as Killian continued to bite and nibble at her soft spot, she couldn't take it anymore. "Yes." She moaned.

The two quickly rose to their feet, each looking more disheveled than the other. Adella let out a giggle at Hooks mussed hair and lustful eyes. "Glad to know I could still make you feel this way." Winking, at the pirate who rolled his eyes and pulled along with him towards the Jolly Rogers.

_** -T.P-**_

Ariel dragged her nephew around the castle, each time they passed a room she would give a brief tour abut it than drag him into the hall. "So, what's he like?" She wiggled her eyebrows at the look of disgust etched on the boys face.

"Please, stop asking me what my mother and him are doing." He groaned. "It's disgusting just thinking about!"

"Oh, that bad they missed each other?" Ariel laughed at his facial expression.

"Please, stop." He mumbled after his still asking aunt.

**_-T.P-_**

_FINALLY I KNOW! _

_I JUST COULDN'T WAIT TO UPLOAD! _

_ANYWAYS EXAMS ARE IN A FEW, SO WAIT UNTIL THE 7TH OF JAN!_

_AND, _

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS! _**

**_HAPPY HANUKKAH!_**

**_HAPPY NEW YEARS!_**


End file.
